For You
by syntia.amano
Summary: "Ini masalah hati" "Mikazuki berusaha lari dari kenyataan, itu karena Mikazuki tidak ingin disakiti lagi" "Meskipun Mikazuki kuat, bukan berarti hatinya juga kuat" IchixMikaxTenka


A/N : Bagi yang belum membaca doujinshi laknat berjudul "Kyogi no Shiro" mungkin bakal ada spoiler. Bagi yang sudah baca, aku tahu kamu pasti sama kesalnya denganku karena nggak ada buku kedua TOT Beberapa adegan sengaja sedikit dirubah dari doujinshinya jadi nggak banyak spoiler kok.

WARNING! Ichigo x Mikazuki x Tenka, maybe typo & OOC!

-.-

"Yagen, bagaimana keadaan Mikazuki-dono?" tanya pedang tachi dari klan Awataguchi itu pada adiknya. Yagen, yang baru saja selesai memeriksa salah satu Tenka Goken hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Meskipun dia di citadel bertugas sebagai dokter, bukan berarti dia bisa menyembuhkan penyakit yang diderita pedang terindah di Jepang itu.

"Ichi-nii! Ichi-nii tidak boleh menyerah! Mikazuki pasti sadar!" semangat satu-satunya tantou di citadel yang memakai rok. Lelaki berambut cyan itu mengelus kepala adiknya dan tersenyum. Dia tahu bahwa dia hanya bisa menunggu, sekarang tidak ada lagi yang bisa ia dan yang lain lakukan.

Mikazuki Munechika, pedang tachi yang dijuluki sebagai Tenka Goken yang terindah sedang tertidur lelap. Keadaan ini dimulai setelah mereka berhasil membawa kembali pedang berusia lebih dari 1000 tahun itu dari tangan musuh mereka. Namun, meskipun bagi yang lain pedang itu adalah musuh, bagi Mikazuki dia adalah pedang yang sangat dicintainya.

Setelah mereka menyelesaikan misi di Osaka pada tahun 1615 dimana Tokugawa menyerang Toyotomi, tempat dimana dirinya, Ichigo Hitofuri terbakar bersama adiknya Namazuo Toushirou, terjadi sesuatu yang aneh. Tingkah laku pedang berambut biru tua itu semakin aneh dari hari ke hari. Meskipun bertanya pada keluarga Sanjou pun, saudara-saudaranya tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada pedang tachi tersebut. Hingga suatu hari, dimana Tsurumaru, dan dirinya menjumpai Mikazuki yang berniat pergi meninggalkan citadel dengan salah satu musuh mereka.

Tsurumaru dan Ichigo berusaha menghentikannya, mereka menyerangnya bersamaan. Atau mungkin lebih tepat kalau Tsurumaru lah yang berusaha menghentikannya karena Ichigo tidak mempercayai apa yang dilihatnya. Lelaki yang mirip dengannya berdiri disana. Lelaki yang lebih tinggi dari Mikazuki dan dirinya. Lelaki berambut panjang yang dikuncir kuda bersama sedang berdiri menunggu kedatangan Mikazuki. Saat Ichigo tersadar dan berniat membantu Tsurumaru yang kewalahan menghadapi Mikazuki, tachi tersebut sadar bahwa Tenka Goken tersebut menghilang bersamaan dengan orang yang mirip sekali dengannya itu dan hanya meninggalkan seutas tali yang biasa digunakan pedang dari keluarga Sanjou itu sebagai bando, hiasan yang mirip sekali dengan hiasan di bajunya.

Setelah bertanya pada Saniwa, barulah Ichigo tersadar bahwa ingatannya yang menghilang akibat terbakar ternyata berhubungan dengan Mikazuki.

"Hiasan yang selalu dipakai Mikazuki di kepalanya adalah hadiah dari pedang yang dicintainya," jawab saniwa saat Ichigo berniat menyerahkan hiasan kepala itu.

"Kalau memang yang dikatakan Aruji-sama itu benar adanya, apakah Aruji-sama tahu mengapa Mikazuki-dono dan saya mengenakan hiasan yang sama?" tanya Ichigo pada orang di depannya. Sesaat sepertinya Saniwa berniat untuk mengatakan sesuatu namun kemudian menghela nafas.

"Apa kamu ingat saat pertama kali kamu dan Mikazuki bertemu?" tanya sang saniwa pada pedang itu. Ichigo menganggukan kepalanya. Saat itu Mikazuki menatapnya dengan senyum yang lebar, dengan mata berbinar, bagaimana mungkin Ichigo bisa melupakan kali pertama dia bertemu dengan pedang seindah itu. Karena terlalu indah semua yang ada di sekelilingnya sepertinya berubah buram, apa yang dapat didengarnya hanyalah suara indah yang mengalun dari bibir Tenka Goken yang memanggil namanya. Sehingga Saniwa harus memanggilnya berkali-kali sampai dia tersadar dengan sekelilinya. Hal yang membuatnya malu.

Hanya saja begitu kalimat pertama keluar dari mulutnya, senyuman itu langsung menghilang. Ichigo sempat merasa panik meskipun dia berusaha agar tidak ada satu orang pun yang bisa melihatnya. Namun beberapa saat kemudian senyuman itu kembali, hanya saja senyuman itu sepertinya dipaksakan, bukan seperti yang dilihatnya saat pertama kali.

"Atsushi mengatakan padaku bahwa dia mengenal suami Mikazuki," ucap saniwa yang langsung membuat Ichigo mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat di pangkuannya. Saniwa yang menyadari hal itu hanya bisa tersenyum masam. "Ichigo, apa kamu mengatakan pada Mikazuki bahwa kamu sama sekali tidak mengingat tentang peristiwa sebelum terbakar?"

"Benar, aku mengatakannya saat Mikazuki-dono bertanya apakah saya tidak dapat mengingat masa lalu sama seperti Namazuo dan Honebami."

"Begitu," lirih saniwa. Ada jeda singkat sebelum saniwa kembali menemukan suaranya. "Kemungkinan besar, Mikazuki ingin memendam rahasia ini dalam-dalam sehingga Atsushi pun tidak mengatakan apapun padaku. Namun karena aku terlalu penasaran, aku mencoba untuk mempelajari sejarah dan menemukan sesuatu yang cukup membuatku mengerti mengapa Mikazuki memilih untuk pergi dari sini."

"Mengapa Mikazuki-dono pergi?" Saniwa menganggukkan kepala.

"Ichigo, kalau apa yang kamu katakana benar, maka yang membawa pergi Mikazuki adalah suaminya." Ichigo menelan ludah. "Tenka Hitofuri, mantan Tenka Goken. Ichigo, suami Mikazuki adalah kamu."

Ichigo menghela nafas, mengingat percakapan dengan Aruji-sama saat itu dia mencoba berpikir dan terus berpikir. Namun tetap saja dia tidak dapat mengingat satu pun petunjuk yang menunjukkan bahwa Mikazuki menyukainya. Sampai tiba hari dimana akhirnya mereka berhasil menemukan keberadaan Mikazuki dan Ichigo memaksa untuk turut serta mengambil kembali Mikazuki dari tangan Tenka.

"Yang dicintai Mikazuki adalah Tenka Hitofuri, bukan Ichigo Hitofuri," ujar lelaki bertampang sama dengannya. Seorang oodachi.

"Meskipun demikian, saya tidak berniat untuk menyerahkan Mikazuki-dono!" serunya saat akhirnya mereka dapat berhadapan. Di tempat lain teman-temannya bertugas untuk mengalihkan perhatian Mikazuki dan menghadang musuh-musuh mereka yang lain agar Ichigo dapat bertarung dengan Tenka Hitofuri.

Ichigo tidak tahu bahwa saat mengalahkan Tenka, bukan saja pedang itu berubah menjadi abu dan menghilang, namun dia juga membawa hati Mikazuki pergi dengannya. Hari itu saat menyaksikan Tenka pergi lagi dari kehidupannya Tenka Goken tumbang.

Pendeta-pendeta di citadel pun sudah berusaha untuk membawa Mikazuki kembali namun, hal itu gagal total. Keluarga Sanjou tiap hari datang mengunjunginya. Selama Mikazuki Munechika tertidur, penghuni citadel semakin banyak, bahkan sudah ada dua Tenka Goken lain selain pedang tachi tersebut. Hanya saja keduanya pun tidak sanggup membawa Mikazuki kembali membuka matanya.

"Ini masalah hati," ujar Atsushi suatu hari. "Mikazuki terluka saat pertama kali melihat kastil tempat Ichinii dan Namazuo terbakar. Mikazuki terluka lagi saat kalian bertiga tidak mengingatnya. Sehingga meskipun Mikazuki tahu bahwa Tenka seharusnya sudah mati, dia tetap menggenggam uluran tangan yang selalu diingatnya. Tapi meskipun Mikazuki tahu itu semua hanyalah ilusi, Mikazuki kembali terluka."

"Mikazuki berusaha lari dari kenyataan, itu karena Mikazuki tidak ingin disakiti lagi," lanjut Imanotsurugi. "Mikazuki sama sepertiku, hanya saja aku masih punya Iwatooshi yang berbagi memori tentang 'dia'."

"Meskipun Mikazuki kuat, bukan berarti hatinya juga kuat," jelas Sayo.

Ichigo tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Tatapan matanya selalu saja tertuju pada Mikazuki bahkan saat dia hanya lewat. Ichigo bahkan tahu nada langkah kaki pedang itu yang membedakannya dengan pedang-pedang lain di citadel. Namun semua itu tidak ada gunanya lagi, karena satu-satunya yang bisa dilakukannya kini hanyalah menatap wajah pedang itu.

"Mikazuki-dono," panggil Ichigo lirih. Perlahan tangannya menyapu poni yang menutupi wajah indah lelaki yang tengah berbaring itu kemudian memberikan kecupan di kening seperti yang biasa dia berikan pada adik-adiknya pada malam hari kemudian keluar untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Tanpa menyadari bahwa jari telunjuk lelaki yang dikecupnya tadi bergerak perlahan.

-.-

End :d


End file.
